


Shed Not Thy Tears

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-22
Updated: 2002-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon learns he is not alone.





	Shed Not Thy Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Shed Not Thy Tears

## Shed Not Thy Tears

### by Peja

Subject: [Firefly's Glow] FIC: Shed Not Thy Tears  
(Mal/Simon) Preslash...ish  
Date: Saturday, September 21, 2002 12:36 AM 

Okay guys, this is a spur that needed to get cleared so I can work on other stuff...take it in the spirit for which its written and try to forget it only took about ten minutes to get spewed out. 

Title: Shed Not Thy Tears (A preslash drabble)  
By PEJA  
Email: daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: Mal/Simon  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Simon learns he is not alone  
Archive: The WWOMB. Anyone else ask first, but all headers must remain intact.  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warning: this was written in a ten minute spat of anxiety so take it for what its worth.  
Written to baptize the firefly lists http://groups.yahoo.com/group/FireflySlash/ and http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/fireflyslash 

* * *

Shed Not Thy Tears  
By PEJA 

Simon ran his fingers over the bandage he'd just applied to the watchful captain and turned away. "I...I need to check on River. She..." 

Malcolm stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Your sister is safe enough for now, Simon," he said, tugging the man back toward him gently. 

"Wh---what are you....?" 

"Shush," Mal murmured, cupping his cheek, "You don't have to play aloof with me, Simon." 

"I...I'm not..." 

"Aren't you?" He smiled softly, running his thumb over Simon's full lower lip. "I know some of the crew have been giving you a hard time. I've seen that look you give them when they're gathering together, like a kid with his nose pressed up against the candy store window." He smiled gently. "I've seen how you watch me when you think I'm not looking." 

Simon shrugged away from him. "You're minus a few pegs, captain." 

Mal laughed low in his throat, shaking his head. "You know what, Simon? I think if you knew what I have in mind for you you'd run back to the welcoming arms of the Alliance so fast your head would spin." 

Licking dry lips, Simon met his eyes. "What...you have in mind?" 

"We're both been alone too long, Simon." Mal pushed off the medcot, his big body moving like a stalking cat toward the smaller doctor. "I don't want to be lonely any more." He reached out to rake his fingers through the silkiness of Simon's hair. "Gawd, I've dreamt of how your hair would feel against my skin." 

"You....have?" 

Mal slanted him a seductive smile. "Doesn't compare to actually sinking my fingers into it." 

"Captain...." 

He leaned over the smaller man, his lips almost touching his ear, but not quite, making the breathed word a tender tease. "Mal." 

Simon lost some of his stiff posture, his body swaying into the hard softness of Mal's chest. "S...sir?" 

"Mal, Simon. When we're alone, you will call me Mal," His tongue darted out to flick the lobe so near his lips. 

Simon's knees trembled dangerously and he swayed heavily against the other man. "Mal...." 

"I'm giving you fair warning, Doctor." 

Simon struggled to understand the captain's words against the sudden tide of passion thundering through his veins. "Warning?" 

Chuckling his pleasure, Malcolm said, "I want you, Simon, in my life....My arms." His lips swooped in to tease Simon's open mouth. "In my bed." 

Simon went still for a heartbeat, then his arms crept slowly up Malcom's back, pressing himself tighter against the strong man offering him his protection against the strangeness of Serenity. 

And for the first time since he'd made his run with River, he felt safe. 

**END**

* * *

Hey, its a drabble, what do ya want anyway.....so whatcha think of the ditzy thing? Anyone else see these two together? 

**PEJA**

The WWOMB: An Original and Fanfic library of general, hetero and slash  
fiction: http://www.sphosting.com/daltonavon/  
Join our creative family....Direct submissions taken at  
makebelieve-subscribe@lists.squidge.org or daltonavon@yahoo.com  
Choose from 100s of fandom/theme focused WWOMB lists at:  
http://usa.internations.net/contents/behindthescenes/mailinglists.html  
New Mailing Lists: http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/harrypotterslash (Harry Potter Slash)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/threeinthebed (Three In The Bed)  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/AdrianMonkSlash (Monk Slash)  
http://lists.squidge.org/wws/info/AdrianMonkSlash (Monk Slash)  
ICQ me at: 162538235 or 17673548  
Shop the net at our Shopping Mall To The World:  
http://anzwers.org/trade/mall/index.html 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Peja


End file.
